The Right Tie is Forever
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: It's the memories that count when you're big decision is what to wear for a special occasion but for Barney Stinson what he wears will forever have a lasting affect on him. The Cornflower Blue tie isn't more important than the woman in the white dress walking towards him ready to marry him. It's a forever memory that will last forever in his mind and heart.


This story takes place mainly during B/R's wedding day with some flashbacks to when they were dating in 09/season 5.

* * *

It's the memories that count when you're big decision is what to wear for a special occasion but for Barney Stinson what he wears will forever have a lasting affect on him. The Cornflower Blue tie isn't as important as the woman in the white dress walking towards him with a smile about to make this wonderful woman his wife forever more... She loves him for just being himself it is what made her fall in love with him i the first place. It isn't the suits, it is the man who wears them like protective armor of one of those superhero's he admires so much. Well, maybe not the superhero's cause this is Barney Stinson the man who loves the baddies. But, in the end they just love each other for who they are.

* * *

Barney Stinson always was a sharp dresser. Suiting up was his way of life, a life he loves but was never confident enough to take off those suits and see the unhappy man he told himself as a kids would never become. His motto is to always stay awesome no matter how hurt he gets, or how vulnerable he may seem on the inside. But, the clothes don't always make a man who they are it's their hearts that matter and on the day of his wedding he knew one thing is true. A suit is just something to hide in when you're not happy with your past life it's now his way of life. Wearing a suit, sweats, t-shirts, shorts, whatever you may wear. Clothes do not make a person, it's what's on the inside the really matters.

On that Sunday evening in May of 2014 he realized standing up at the alter waiting for his beautiful bride to walk towards him and exchange words that he was never great at saying but knew in his heart that this woman who opened his eyes and made his life so confusing is going to become his forever. For better or for worse, death do them part those are just another part of the commitment they're making to each other. Words are simple but sometimes saying the right things in a moment of panic or just trying to get those RIGHT words out in the open for everyone's hears to hear was hard for both of them. But, in the end their hearts were in the right place along with their clear headed minds.

Barney always liked to suit up, it was his way of life. It was always his protective armor over his heart but when he doesn't allow his protective armor suit to hide from the world anymore is when that beautiful woman he now calls his wife walked down towards him to exchange those words that were so hard to put on paper he realized that words and a suit don't matter when he has the most beautiful bride to ever exist on this planet. He looked at Robin and knew that nothing else mattered. Just him and her looking at each other like nothing else mattered but officially becoming man and wife.

But, before making Robin Scherbatsky HIS forever he needed the right suit and the right tie for this once in a lifetime commitment he's making to the woman of his dreams.

Robin has always liked the way Barney dressed it was the first thing she noticed when she first laid her eyes on him 8 years ago. 8 years ago she saw this sharp dressed man across the room of a bar, now their bar. The bar where they first met, where he tapped her on her shoulder making her think he was going to talk to her instead he passed her off to his friend. Before officially meeting, she just wanted to have sex with her now almost husband but that was then. First attractions make first appreciations, they flirted, challenged each other, made each other feel like a better person when they both knew they weren't. They grew through their friendship, a friendship that will never be broken or go away and through that friendship they found each other. They found something so special that it scared the crap out them both for a good while. But, then they realized that they have something more. A real relationship, a relationship neither of them realized they wanted. A love through friendship that got them to where they are now. About to marry each other when neither of them wanted a commitment or a real fulfilling relationship when they first met.

That all changed that night he proposed and that night changed both of their lives forever. For good. So, when Robin saw Barney picking out a tie to wear to their engagement part two months after getting engaged she saw a tie she always liked on him.

"Why don't you wear that one. I know you never had a problem picking out the best ties before. Come on we're late." They were 5 minutes late to their engagement party and Robin was starting to get irritated with him trying to figure out the right tie to wear to this very special occasion.

"I know, I know but I just can't decide. This is our engagement party I want to look good for it and I want the right tie to wear for this special occasion in my life." Barney had been trying to pick a tie all day but can't decide on the right one to wear. He had finally narrowed all his ties down (he has a lot of them old and new) to three ties. A red one, a black one with white stripes and a blue one. Not only was the red and black ones worn before the red one was worn back when they were first dating but not defining the relationship yet and the black tie was worn a few weeks after they broke up the first time. One had a good memory and a bad memory. However, those were all old memories. He wanted to make a new memory out of the one he would wear to their engagement party. Because he wants to remember every moment and everything he wears being with Robin again. This time for the long hall, so picking the right tie for this event this evening means some to him from now to forever.

"Look, I don't really care what you wear you always look amazing to me. It's not something you wear that makes me want to marry you Barney. I want to marry the man I love not just a tie or a suit." Robin came over and sat on the bed looking at the ties laying on their bed then she looks up at him and gives him a smile. He smiles back. "You're right, I just want to wear a tie that makes a new memory instead of an old one. This tie (he points to the red tie) was worn during our summer together when we secretly went away to that message retreat in the Poconos without anyone knowing." Robin remembers that weekend very fondly. Even though they hadn't yet defined their relationship yet, that vacation together was one of the best weekends she ever had.

"Then wear this one." Robin points to the black striped tie but Barney shook his head.

"No, I have the tie I want to wear." He picks up the blue tie that he had bought a while ago but never worn. This tie was cornflower blue, a color Robin always loved most on him. This tie was also bought during their secret summer together. He had wanted to wear it but never found a reason to. Robin had noticed the tie in his closet one day and told him he would look great in it because it would bring out his gorgeous blue eyes she loves staring at all day until they swept them up in a moment of passion from just looking at him across the booth or whenever she catches him looking at her with such love in his eyes.

"Okay, then let's go we're already 10 minutes late." They rushed out the door just a minute after leaving Lily texted them.

On the day of their wedding Barney had forgotten to bring the cornflower blue tie he wore that night of their engagement party and only remembered that he had forgotten to pack it before coming to Farhampton. He wanted to run back to the apartment to get it but it was too late to do that now that he's standing up at the alter.

But, the tie didn't matter when Robin was looking at him with that beautiful smile like all that matted was him. Marrying him. After the ceremony they had gone to do some quick catching up, finding a spot not too far away from the church. They hadn't had sex all weekend this was a first for them so they got that out of their systems then after Barney reminded her of the tie.

"I'm such an idiot for forgetting to pack the tie. I promised you I would wear it for the wedding, I can't believe I didn't take it with me. I know you loved that tie on me." Barney and Robin wore still tangled up in each others embraces when he told her this.

"I love me on you more... But, the tie it doesn't matter no. I married you anyway." Robin sticks out her tongue causes Barney to laugh and shake his head. "I love you." He says between kisses. "I love you too, now get the tie and the rest of your clothes on we have a party to get to." She demands and he obeys her demand.

"If you're going to be that demanded I don't know if this marriage will last." He jokes while she rolls her eyes fixing her hair and makeup.

Of course their marriage did last and the cornflower blue tie never came up again. He had worn it the next day they came back home from their honeymoon to meet up with the gang at Maclaren's. Robin was right about one thing. The tie did bring out his eyes, it turned her on the moment he put it on.


End file.
